Project Summary/Abstract Through this project, the Indigenous Food and Agriculture Initiative (IFAI) at the University of Arkansas, the Intertribal Agriculture Council (IAC), and the Federally Recognized Tribes Extension Program (FRTEP) at the University of Arizona will establish the nation?s first Tribal Food Safety Alliance (NFSA). Together, these three organizations will address the unique, specialized needs of American Indian and Alaska Native (AIAN) food producers and food businesses, providing training and education on food safety and ensuring that Indian Country has access to a reliable bench of culturally competent trainers with food safety expertise and a thorough understanding of the way that the Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA) rules will impact their operations. Through a cooperative agreement with the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA), the Alliance proposes to achieve the following primary objectives: 1) provide training, education, and outreach to Indian Country stakeholders on rules promulgated by FDA pursuant to FSMA, with a particular focus on the Produce Safety Rule, Preventative Control for Human Food Rule, Preventative Controls for Animal Food Rule, and Sanitary Transportation of Human & Animal Food Rule; 2) identify gaps in training for this stakeholder audience and create comprehensive curriculum and regulatory guides to fill those gaps; and 3) facilitate the identification of culturally sensitive technical assistance providers and build a bench of competent food safety trainers for Indian Country. The creation of this Native Food Safety Alliance will help FDA build towards a nationally integrated food safety system, but in a way that makes certain that cultural practices around food and principles of indigenous food science are accounted for and respected in training and implementation.